warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratstar
Description Personality {Bold and Stern} {Merciful} {Watchful and Careful} {Understanding} {Bold and Stern} "You must, if not there will be consequence!" RatStar will make sure his commands and other orders and statements are clear and understood. He prefers to have some intimidation and become respected by many. He doesn't act mean or ruthless, but he makes his statements clear by lacking fear. {Merciful} "Second chances will be offered to this cat, I say we should." Stern and bold as he is, he doesn't like watching cats die without a second chance. If they truly do deserve death, then he doesn't hesitate giving that penalty. Otherwise, he punishes them differently but offers a second chance. {Watchful and Careful} "Wait, if we do that, cats will die, don't you think?" RatStar stalks carefully while making his actions and words by thinking beforehand. He wants to think of the consequences and plan everything out before perform any give task. Better safe than sorry, he says. {Understanding} "I understand how you feel, you're secret safe with me." Like a leader should be, he understands and considers others opinions and life story. He wants to get personal with his clan so they just aren't members, but important individuals that provide for the clan. Battle Moves ||Strength|| RatStar tends to frequently charge, but he thinks before he acts how he throws his strength around. ||Defense|| RatStar tends to dodge and deflect quite a lot. During his apprentice years, he liked to focus on this skill more. ||Speed|| Being a defensive cat, he naturally grows speed and can be very fast. ||Skill| Like he is, he thinks before acting. He can perform skills but it may be too late for he isn't a quick thinker. ||Stealth|| He can act stealthy with a rocky surface and boulders for cover. Climbing trees, he'll make a raucous. Being as he is, crouching in the grass can also work for him, but not as well as rocks. Go rocks. Likes and Dislikes Likes- Food, A good hunting session, bee honey, respect, territory, his hair Dislikes- No Food, Bee stings, Leaf-Bare, Arrogant Cats, Losing, Rats LeaderShip ||Stats|| ||Connection with SunClan and MoonClan|| 8/10 Pros-He is very fond of their company and can likely interpret what they have in their prophecy. Cons- His reason for his name and breaking the warrior code.. With love. ||Connection with Clan|| 7/10 Pros- He likes to be social with his clan and has earned his respect. Cons- Due to the chances of having kits with SerenityStar, the varieties of personalities in his clan would act like a massive riot. ||Battle Plans|| 10/10 Pros: His strategies are well developed since he always would imagine attacks in his head. He thinks before he acts. Cons: It varies on his opponent. ||Choices|| 8/10 Pros: He enjoys alliances and having his enemy gone when deciding. Cons: He can choose wrong, and it may come back to bit him, like ignoring other's thoughts. Appearance A blueish-grey cat with a massive tuft and orange eyes. History Backstory ThornKit As a kit, he was originally named ThornKit. He was pretty arrogant as a kit and intended to barrel and trip other kits. The elders scolded him, but he didn't care. ThornPaw He normally continued his apprenticeship as he was as a kit, until one day. "Come on rosepaw! I'm sure rats are just like mice!" ThornPaw mewed gleefully while gazing at the massive nest of rats below them in a ditch, "We'll become warriors for sure if we get rid of these pests." RosePaw took a step back, "I don't know...They..They poison.. cats.." ThornPaw laughed, "Oh come on? Watch this." The apprentice smirked and licked his chops. He gazed at a wandering rat near the nest and pounced on it, killing it. "It's no problem!" RosePaw gulped, gasping in a deep breath as if she was going into a river as she entered the ditch. She took out her own rat, and sighed deeply. "Stupid rats only come out one by one-" ThornPaw added as he spoke too soon. Soon, rats fled from their holes to gaze curiously at the cats who had murdered their friends, instantly making the two apprentices a threat. ThornPaw instantly started stepping crazily away from the rats and fled to the nearest edge and started climbing up the ditch. He yowled as he felt a bite in his ankle and shook the rat off. Quickly he reached up and looked to see RosePaw. It was too late for her RatFang "From this day forward, you will be known as RatFang. You're courage to track and go after the rats was brave, but your name will remind you to never pressure others into danger they cannot manage." RatFang nodded, and heard the other warriors chant his name in brief excitement. He wasn't grinning, but this was a ceremony he would remember. From that day forward, he would put others before himself. After his apprentice had ranked up, he was shortly made into the deputy. He mentored WillowWhisp who grew into a fine warrior. The apprentice had a crush on him but he never returned the feelings because he never knew specifically. RatStar {9 Lives} A new leader, a new connection with SunClan and MoonClan. RatStar begins his leadership, and cats have varied opinions upon it. The tom knows the expectations and has rehearsed the warrior code so he could properly manage his clan. After a few days, RatStar met SerenityStar. Both grew fond of each other as friends, but afterwards things escalated. RatStar blinked as the RainClan leader began to walk back towards her clan, "Wait, SerenityStar, I think it'd be best we discuss our.. Clans? Meet here tomorrow maybe?" "Why should I?" SerenityStar asked, curious of his reason. "As leaders, of course, I'll allow you to hunt on our territory." "You're acting foolish to allow a cat to do that." She spoke, her eyes narrowing. RatStar had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted to get to know this cat better, "Then that's why I want to talk about our leadership." SerenityStar rolled her eyes, "Very well, RatStar." With love, there is hate. Although RainClan is in his favor, a specific cat named ScreamEyes, becomes suspicious of the two and fights RatStar giving him new wounds. Although heavy, RatStar survives them luckily and a quarrel between the two form. While waiting for SerenityStar and talking with SwiftBreeze, they noticeba fox targeting them along the border. RatStar helps her fight it off RainClan territory and escorts her injured self to her camp afterwars. SwiftBreeze gains a crush on him due to helping her fend off a fox in RainClan territory. He thinks of her as a respected warrior with potential, but she sees much more even though RatStar isn't aware of it. RatStar continues to visit SerenityStar occasionally with ScreamEyes watching a handful of their meets. Suspicious, he asks about it to his leader, but she turns the fact away. ScreamEyes threatens RatStar again, but SerenityStar sends him away. RatStar continues his meets and discusses the clans with her which eventually leads to personal talk. Trivia Gallery Category:Leader Category:BreezeClan Category:Warrior Category:Member Category:Ratstar